statecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana of Westwall
Alana Blacksmith of Westwall, sometimes referred to as Alana the Geomancer, or more commonly just The Geomancer is a human Sorcerer from the island of Cordia and a radical extremist that advocates for the supremacy of those of Sorcerer's blood. As a skilled blacksmith and powerful geomancer, Alana led revolts against the High Council of Cordia and the Altan Empire, protesting the inhumane treatment of Sorcerers within the empire. Convicted by Empress Regalia IV of war crimes and terrorism, Alana was sentenced in 1278 to spend the rest of her life detained within the AISD. __TOC__ History Early Life Alana was born on the 5th of Augustin, 1250 to Edgar Davies and Emma Davies in the small Cordian town of Westwall. Shortly after she was born, her father suspected that she might have sorcerer's blood because of abnormal events that occurred during her early childhood. Alana's father wished to have the child killed, but before he could have it done, Alana's mother gave the child away to a blacksmith that worked within their castle. She instructed him to take the child far away from Westwall, where she wouldn't be found by the CDF. Jon the blacksmith continued to raise Alana on his own, showing her his craft as she grew older. Eventually, Alana questioned Jon about the whereabouts of her mother, and he decided that it was time to tell Alana about her true parentage. First angry with her biological parents for abandoning her as a child, Alana grew to understand the reasoning behind her mother's actions during her infancy, and her anger redirected itself to her father and society's unfair treatment of Sorcerers. She found a channel for her anger through her work as an apprentice to Jon. Jon found that Alana had a natural affinity for the craft, which he thought to be a result of supernatural abilities. Time at the Citadel Jon informed the now adult Alana about a place he'd read about in a book called Argos. He told Alana that there was a haven there for Sorcerers to learn and to practice their powers, and after long deliberation, Alana decided she would leave Cordia and set sail for Argos. She took gold she'd saved from blacksmithing and paid for a one-way ride aboard the Arcana to Argos. When Alana arrived at the Argossian Citadel she was met by Archmage Archimedes and Elder Jora Josic. They immediately sensed Alana's power and took her under their personal tutelage. Alana would come to regard these two as parental figures, even referring to Jora as "Grandma Jora". While at the Citadel, Alana would come to understand her powers and hone her skills as a sorcerer. She would also meet other sorcerers who held the same disdain for non-magic users as she did. Appearance Alana appears almost Kethic with her pale white skin but is completely human by race. She is five feet and eleven inches tall and is muscularly toned. Her eyes are grey and her hair is white and hastily cropped short. Her fingernails are painted black and she wears the leather and cloth garb of a common blacksmith. Powers and Abilities Alana is generally considered one of the most powerful Sorcerers in history, with unmatched skill in geomancy, blacksmithing, and weapon enchantment. She wields an enchanted sword of her own creation named Blackbane. Category:Sorcerers